


Bragi's Anders

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: The Real Anders Johnson [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bragi doesn't like the Johnson family's shit, Bragi loves Anders, How Do I Tag, Other, excessive cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bragi is sick and fucking tired of the shit that Anders has been dealt; his vessel has been threatened, verbally abused, and had two near death experiences (one by his own brother's hands and--let's face it--Gaia would have been fucking Papatuanuku if psycho bitch hadn't shot Helen, <em>then</em>where would Axl be?). So no, Bragi <em>doesn't</em> like the Johnsons. Not one. Fucking. Bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragi's Anders

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no ownership.

Bragi hated the Johnson brothers; ok, maybe not Ty—not _all_ the time—but he resented the way they all acted towards his vessel, _his_ Anders, at one time or another.

It wasn’t their God Spirits; yes Ullr could be an arrogant, bleeding _knob_ at the best of times, and Hodr was such a fucking depressing little shit, but it wasn’t their Gods he had a problem with. It was _them_. Anders’ so-called, self-righteous, god-damned-insufferable-fucking-family, he wanted to punish, wanted to make suffer for the way they treated the blonde.

Was Anders Johnson a saint? _Hel’sfuckingcolddeadheart, no_ ; sometimes he struggled with just being _decent_ some days. But Bragi knew Anders, had known the man since he had turned 21 and Bragi had made his way into the blonde’s live and very _being_. And Bragi knew Anders—from the inside out, he _knew_ the boy since that birthday, and knew he wasn’t a bad person, not really, not ever truly bad. Confused? Sometimes. Misguided? Nearly always. And the kid was certainly fucked up, but bad? Never. Just, a little lost.

Bragi had almost always found that the blonde’s heart tended to be in the right place, just not his actions—or his dick, most days. But the way that Anders’ self-proclaimed _family_ treated him? It made the God of Poetry sick. How they all _used_ his vessel, his Anders; how they always sought to attack and blame him, even—no, _especially_ —in those moments when they knew he was right and they just didn’t want to hear it. Even when they knew it wasn’t even his fault, they made him the scapegoat. Bragi knew the Johnson family only valued Anders for him, for the god and his powers, and he _hated_ it, and he hated _them_ for it.

Even in Asgard, Bragi lamented, the Gods weren’t this fucked up towards one another; and that’s even including when Loki tried tricking Hodr into killing his own _brother_ for fucks sake! At least that had been an accident—and Loki being a prick, but, let’s face it, that’s had never been new in any realm of existence. But this family? Fucked up didn’t even touch base on their dysfunctional bullshit. After not only one but _two_ abusive parents (both of which abandoned their children, only to return, manipulate them, and abandon their children a second time as adults), a touch-and-go childhood with an irresponsible control freak _prick_ of a brother in charge, a half-brained stoner for a grandfather, who couldn’t tell his arse from his ears on the best of days, and then top all of it off with Norse fucking deities and a quest to find a woman who may or may not exist? all before a possible apocalypse that would wipe them all out no matter what? One would _assume_ that the blonde would be cut a fucking break in his less-than-stellar life. But no; in the end, everyone else’s problems were _real_ , whereas Anders was just some dick who deserved the shit he was dealt and what his family dealt him. Instead he got threats, verbal abuse, and two near-death experiences under his belt, one at the hands of his own little brother (a brother he really _did_ love with all of his heart).

Bragi hated many things—the burning of literature, Loki’s pompous attitude, no matter the vessel, and **UGH** that horrible text, shorthand, _crap_ that wasn’t even actual words!—but he hated the Johnson family most of all. His vessel deserved better, and Bragi would see to it that one day he got it. Anders deserved so much better than this life.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. And it may not be the only one either. I just have some really strong Anders feelings ok? >_> don't judge me XP


End file.
